Shower
by Emy.Elle
Summary: A little dirty shower with Kendall. Read. Enjoy. Review. Pretty please. Looove!


**Author's notes: So, ValentineZombie needed a proverbial "kick in the ass" to write her story (which I'm hoping to get her to publish, but don't tell her I said so cause she'll most likely kill me - kill me dead!) thus I basically BRIBED her into writing the first page with the promise of hot Kendall shower sex.**

**I promise you that this is the PG13 rated version of that story - since I thought I may want to NOT gross out some of my more innocent readers.**

**Anyway - I hope you guys like my dirty mind at work.**

**Lots of love,**

**Emy**

* * *

I woke up and made my way to the bathroom like a zombie, my eyes still almost glued together from sleeping too long. I entered the bathroom without thinking. What woke me up instantly were the noises coming from the shower. My eyes opened widely and my body reacted instantly at the sight of my perfect boyfriend jacking off in the shower.

Kendall was leaning in the side of the shower, one arm supporting his weight the other working fast over his long, red, hard shaft. I licked my lips without thinking about it.

I felt dirty watching him as water dripped down his chiseled body, over the perfect planes of his back, down over the apple-shape of his ass and lower still over his strong thighs, lingering for just a fraction of a second in the short blonde hair covering them. My body felt like a furnace as I ran my eyes up his body again seeing his delicious V above his perfect manhood, his hardened nipples, his parted and reddened lips. I swallowed hard.

"Angie..." left Kendall's lips as his hand sped up over his leaking length. My heart stopped for a whole second thinking that he had seen me watching him like a creeper, but Kendall just kept stroking himself, his face scrunched up in pleasure, his teeth sunk into his own bottom lip. From my spot by the door I could see a hint of his balls as they began to tighten up into his body and suddenly I could take no more. I dropped my night gown and underwear to the floor and stepped to the open shower cabin trying to keep as quiet as possible.

"Kendall..." I whispered as I gently touched his left shoulder blade.

He jumped and turned so fast it was almost like a blur.

"Angie... it's not... it's not..." He stuttered, his hand still gripping his aching erection. I looked down and licked my lips wanting to taste him already.

"Let me help you." I whispered as I kneeled down at his feet. Kendall let out a sound his hand gripping painfully hard at his erection. I licked my lips again and gently but greedily took his hand away from my prize. I looked up at Kendall's face as I removed his hand, slowly. He bit his lip.

"Fuck..." He groaned. I kept looking up into his eyes as I slowly took his head in my mouth. "Oh, fuck." Kendall groaned again. I barely held back a smirk as I gently cupped his balls and closed my eyes moving my head up and down slowly. Too slow for my boiling blood's liking, but this wasn't about me. I took a deep breath through my nose, filling my lungs and completely swallowed Kendall's thick, long erection. He full on moaned throwing his head back.

I clawed at his ass cheeks making him buck into my willing mouth. The action made me gag and Kendall stilled himself swearing and fisting my hair. I could plainly see how he was using every last ounce of self control he had not to pound into my mouth relentlessly. I swallowed around him to test him further.

"Fuck, Angie, fuck, just, please... oh fuck..." Kendall swore out loud with every single one of my movements. It hurt to have him so far down my throat, but he was clearly enjoying the feeling so I pushed myself further, faster, deeper.

"Fuck, Angie, fuck, just stop, please fuck stop!" Kendall growled and pulled me up by the hair. He popped out of my mouth as he roughly pulled me up. "You're so fucking hot!" He crashed his lips against mine as he turned me and pinned me against the cold, wet tile shower wall. It felt like ice against my beyond heated skin. I gasped slightly and Kendall took advantage of it as he shoved his tongue relentlessly into my mouth. I didn't object. Instead I wrapped both my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me, needing more of him.

"Fucking shit, Angie..." Kendall groaned. I pushed against his chest with a bit of force and made him take a small step back. It was enough for me to turn on my heels and brace myself against the slippery wall as I pushed my ass into Kendall's erection.

He got the point and harshly shoved himself into me – balls deep. I groaned in pleasure resting my forehead on the cold tile trying to calm myself down a little. I felt a sharp slap on my ass before Kendall began to slam into me full speed, gripping into my hips as if his life depended on it. I just moaned out my pleasure like a total pro.

"Fuck..." Slipped out of Kendall's mouth. He pulled out of me. "Fucking turn around I wanna see your face." He groan-ordered me and I obeyed. As soon as I was facing him Kendall gripped my thighs and pulled me up. I gripped onto his shoulders with bruising force giving myself to his whims.

Kendall slammed back into me. I cried out in pain as he hit too deep inside of me. Kendall didn't care, he just kept ramming himself into me until the pain turned to pleasure and pleasure turned to pure white light coursing through every inch of my body.

"Fuck, Angie, you'd better let go now, cause I can't hold back..." Kendall moaned out into my neck. I could feel my orgasm bubbling up inside of me, just out of my reach. I desperately wanted to listen to Kendall and let go but I just couldn't. I needed just a little more. Just a small push over that edge of euphoria opening up in front of me. Kendall must have sensed how close I was because he bit me on the shoulder. Hard enough to draw blood. I shrieked out my pain and surprise. Kendall licked my wound and slammed himself deep inside of me, deeper, much deeper than before. The feeling of his silky soft tongue caressing my abused and certainly bruising skin in contrast to the pain in my cervix finally made me come.

I shivered in Kendall's arms almost missing how, with one last, deep, rough thrust he followed me into bliss and spilled himself completely into me. Kendall shivered sending the vibrations thorough my whole body. He put my legs carefully on the shower floor.

"Stand." He simply instructed me. I nodded – not even able to phantom how I could actually do that without his help – so I leaned back into the somehow still cold tile wall behind me. I opened my eyes – when had I even close them? – to watch Kendall kneel down in front of me.

"Ken...?" I wanted to ask if he was ok, but he's hand went up in between my legs, right to my swollen clit. That made me forget every single coherent thought I had ever had. My head moved back on its own colliding with the wall behind me, but I could not have cared less, as Kendall's fingers found their way into me expertly touching just the right spot.

"Kendall... what...?" I tried, but Kendall's tongue joined his fingers deep inside of me. I shivered at the feeling of him suckling my clit and bit the inside of my cheek to keep in a rather loud and embarrassing moan. Kendall brushed my sweet spot again and I saw stars losing control. My mouth opened and a whole waterfall of sounds fell from my lips.

I pushed my hands back against the wall searching for some kind of support, any kind of support as Kendall raised one of my legs over his shoulder.

"Fucking sexy." Kendall let out. I felt him slow down his movement so I turned my head to look down at him. His bright eyes were filled with lust, his lips and chin all red and swollen looking better than a porn star. He just licked his lips. "You're so sweet." He told me and shoved his tongue back inside of me as deep as it would go.

I moaned out my pleasure, the feeling was so exhilarating, so amazing, so powerful, earth shattering, almost like nothing I'd ever felt before so I just let go of myself. I fisted one hand in his hair for support and Kendall took it as an encouragement. He pushed his fingers in deeper, moved faster. I couldn't help but moan out louder than before and scream his name at the top of my lungs when he decided to gently bite down onto my oversensitive clit. I came so hard and felt myself squirt. Kendall moaned from in between my legs taking everything I had to give, making every single one of the million sensations invading me increase.

When the onslaught eventually calmed down my knees gave in and I slid down the wall. Kendall pulled me into his lap. I found no words to say, but managed to give him a small smile. Kendall grinned in return. He switched positions lying me on my back onto the shower floor as he pushed himself inside of me again. Slowly. So slowly.

He ducked his head in the crook of my neck as my arms and legs tightened around his torso to keep him in place. We stayed like that a little while until Kendall began to move slowly. He felt thicker than usual against my engorged walls. He felt longer too.

"You're so big..." I managed to let out. I felt Kendall smirk against the skin of my neck.

"Yeah?"

"Mhmm..."

"But you like it." He stated with a deep slow movement.

"Yeah, I like it. I like it so much. Fuck." I let out, arching my back, when the tip of Kendall's head brushed against my sweet spot. "Fuck. I fucking love it." I groaned, moving up against him, desperate for more than just gentle, slow thrusts.

"Yeah?"

"Fuck, yeah..." I panted, still pushing my hips into him.

"How much?"

"I fucking love it. I love how fucking thick and perfect you are." I groaned not even caring that I was sounding like a total slut.

"You want this?"

"Fuck yeah."

"Tell me how you want this..."

"I fucking want it hard and deep, so deep it hurts. Fuck, Kendall, just fuck me already!" I screamed out in frustration, digging my nails into his back, pushing up against him.

"Hard and deep, huh?" Kendall asked. "Like this?" He groaned and slammed into me after pulling up just a little. His balls slapped against my ass, his head against my cervix, his pelvis into mine. I groaned and pushed back up.

"Fuck yeah, just like that, fuck me daddy, fuck me so hard it hurts... fuck me... fuck me..." I kept chanting as Kendall picked up speed. He hit me so hard I was in pure pain but nothing felt hotter. My blood was boiling by now and all I wanted was to find my release.

"Fucking shit, Angie, how... do you... do this... to me...?" Kendall groaned in my ear.

"Shut up and fuck me right!" I ordered at him, pulling hard on his blonde hair and bringing his mouth hard on mine. His tongue found mine almost instantly, but Kendall easily lost the battle for dominance as he focused on fucking into me like a mad man. I kissed him with every ounce of power I had left. But it didn't last long as I found myself coming hard, yet again.

"Good girl." Kendall whispered and emptied whatever he had left while sheeted deep inside of me.

Water kept falling on Kendall's back. It felt cold. But it seemed that Kendall didn't care. We stayed like that for a while, as neither one of us had any power to move, or talk of even remain awake.

"Ken..."

"Bed?"

"Mhmm." Was all that I could utter anymore.

"Thank God it's Sunday." Kendall smiled as he gently got off of me.


End file.
